Meu Amante Mortal
by Kyra Satsuki
Summary: cAP. 1 on - Tudo em branco, me aflijo. Procuro algo concreto, que, em pouco, expresse tudo. Então penso em ti,no teu sorriso, teu olhar. E sinto-me completa. Pois és único. És um poema no olhar, no sorrir e no viver.tu és o meu único poema Mortal
1. Prologo

Capitulo I

Prólogo

_Era um dia bastante cinzento, como todos os outros ao longo do ano, no topo da colina, uma linda e antiga mansão coberta por trepadeiras, que faziam parecer uma grande árvore gigante. Nas traseiras da mansão no jardim junto da grande cerejeira, uma menina brincava divertida com troncos que encontrava caídos pela relva, a menina não devia ter mais que 11 anos, tinha cabelos ruivos claros, presos em dois totós, tinha olhos de uma cor nunca antes vista, eram vermelhos bordou, usava umas calças de ganga de cor azul escura e uma t-shirt de varias cores. _

_- Meredith! O paizinho esta a chama-la! – Chamou a governanta e ama da menina, a pequena Meredith correu em direcção a governanta agarrando-a na cintura._

_- Nana! Será que ele vai falar de Hogwarts? – Perguntou Meredith sorridente._

_- Possivelmente meu anjinho! O teu irmão já está lá dentro no escritório. – Informou Nana passando-lhe a mão pelo cabelo._

_- O Derie é muito matreiro! – Disse Meredith fechando o olhar, o que fez Nana rir. As duas chegaram ao escritório de Mr. Scavo, deixou Meredith entrar e retirou-se. _

_Mr. Scavo fez sinal para que os filhos se sentassem nas duas cadeiras que estavam a frente da secretária. _

_- Como passaram a manhã? – Iniciou Mr. Scavo._

_- Foi boa – disse Derek num tom aborrecido. _

_- E a tua manhã minha pequena Flor? – Perguntou Argus Scavo sorrindo para a filha mais nova._

_- Foi óptima! Encontrei uma centopeia de duas cabeças perto do velho carvalho lá em baixo!!! – Mr. Scavo sorriu _

_- Deve ser muito rara! Espero que a tenhas guardado para depois me mostrares, pequena! - fez uma pequena pausa antes de retomar - Mas eu chamei-vos aqui para vos falar de Hogwarts. _

_- Eu já estou no segundo ano pai... não preciso que me fales da escola! – Disse Derek cruzando os braços._

_- Eu sei, mas eu estou preocupado com a entrada da tua irmã para a escola _

_- O quê que aconteceu, papá?! Já não me vão deixar entrar é? – Perguntou Meredith aflita, fazendo o pai rir. _

_- Oh não meu anjo, sabes que vai ser difícil de manter o teu segredo em quanto estiveres em Hogwarts não sabes? – Meredith parecia que se tinha enterrado na cadeira, nunca tinha pensado que o seu dom podia ser uma proibição para poder entrar para Hogwarts. _

_- Eu mantenho-a debaixo de olho! – Disse por fim Derek. _

_- Eu poderia magoar te quando tiver fora de mim, maninho! Eu não quero magoar-te! – Disse Meredith num tom chorão._

_- Uma pirralha como tu nunca me magoaria! – Disse Derek provocando a irmã._

_- Prontos, prontos! Vamos ter calma! E que tal se fossemos todos almoçar fora? - Meredith levantou-se de imediato dizendo:_

_- A Nana também pode vir?! _

_- Sim, a Nana pode vir tambem..– disse Mr. Scavo sorrindo. – Agora vão se arranjar! Quero-vos bem bonitos! _

_- Sim, pai! _

_

* * *

  
_

**Continua...**


	2. De Regresso a Hogwarts

Capitulo II

De Regresso a Hogwarts

Meredith abrira os olhos lentamente, todos os anos que regressava para Hogwarts tinha aquele maldito sonho, relembrando-lhe que ela era perigosa para todos, que os podia magoar bastava ela perder o controlo. A mais nova Scavo endireitou-se no banco e ajeitou o uniforme, observou que o vagão onde se encontrava, estava completamente vazio, de certeza que Draco e Derek andavam a massacrar os coitados do primeiro ano e do segundo possivelmente. Ouviu a porta do vagão a abrir e olhou surpresa para o rapaz que a abrira.

- Desculpa, pensava que estava vazio... – Disse o rapaz ajeitando o cabelo negro rebelde.

- Ao que parece eu não sou invisível, Potter! – Ripostou Meredith com um olhar frio.

- Lamento incomodar-te, vou andando...

- Podes ficar se quiseres, de certeza que o resto dos vagões estão cheios, não me faz diferença se estas aqui ou não. – Disse Meredith tirando um livro de dentro da sua mala de colo. Harry olhou para ela desconfiado, ela tinha uma certa razão os vagões estavam todos cheios, e não havia maneira nenhuma de encontrar Hermione e Ron, levaria a viagem toda a procura-los e não estava para isso. O Potter sentou-se junto a porta e cruzou os braços encostando-se para trás, passaram-se alguns minutos e Harry começou a bater o pé, cruzou as pernas endireitava-se para um lado ou para o outro, nada fazia passar aquele mal estar, olhou para Meredith que lia o seu livro.

- então... As férias foram boas? – Perguntou Harry tentando meter conversa com a ruiva.

- Eu disse que podias ficar aqui no vagão não disse que podíamos conversar... – disse Meredith sem retirar os olhos do livro.

- Era só para saber se o teu irmão tinha crescido muito nestas férias, ou não – Meredith fechou o livro com força dizendo:

- Se era para saberes isso, perguntavas-lhe ele saberia responder-te melhor que eu. – Harry suspirou, sabia que não ia ter uma reacção amigável da parte de Meredith. Voltou a cruzar os braços e começou a assobiar.

- Importas-te?! – Perguntou Meredith irritada com os assobios de Harry

- Oh não... O silêncio deixa-me irrequieto! – Disse Harry sério

- ok... falamos na condição de parares com esse barulho! Pareces um violino desafinado!! – Disse Meredith em quanto arrumava o livro e gesticulava o braço que tinha livre, Harry sorriu, pouco falava com a mais nova dos Scavo, ela era da mesma idade que ele, e lembra-se vagamente do o ter ajudado com uns trabalhos de Adivinhação durante a aula, e graças a essa ajuda teve direito a uma briga com Draco, Ah! E claro com Derek o irmão mais velho de Meredith. – ok... por onde queres começar?

- Primeiro, quero um Ola! – Disse Harry sorrindo

- Estas aqui a mais de meia hora... não fazia sentido dizer-te agora "Ola" – resmungou Meredith. – Ok não me olhes assim... Ola Potter! Como estás? – Perguntou com um sorriso cínico

- Bem melhor! Eu estou Óptimo e tu, Scavo Junior?

- Igualmente, Potter! Podemos terminar com esta conversa estúpida? – Perguntou Meredith assoprando para a faixa de cabelo que lhe caíra na frente dos olhos. Harry riu da jovem, era engraçado irrita-la, foi então que a porta do vagão foi aberta novamente e por ela entraram Hermione e Ron que se surpreenderam por ver Meredith e Harry juntos. – Oh por favor não me obriguem a cumprimentar-vos! – Harry soltou um a gargalhada que de certeza todos os alunos que estavam perto daquele vagão tinham ouvido.

- ok... Scavo isso foi muito estranho... e mais estranho ainda é porquê que vocês os dois estão aqui sozinhos? – Perguntou Ron olhando para Harry que tentava controlar o riso.

- A confraternizar não vês? – Disse Meredith sorrindo sarcasticamente, o que fez Harry começar a ficar roxo.

- Não estou a compreender... mas ok, podemos nos sentar? – Perguntou Hermione

- Claro! O Potter já o fez, vocês também podem! – Disse Meredith conformando-se.

- Harry acalma-te, por favor! Estávamos loucos a tua procura! – Disse Hermione pondo a mão no joelho do amigo.

- Ok, desculpem...mas andavam a minha procura porquê? – Perguntou Harry tentando-se controlar.

- Ouvimos uns alunos a dizer que o Snape vai ser este ano o nosso Professor de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra! – Disse Ron sentando-se ao lado de Harry. O Potter endireito-se e olhou para os dois desconfiado.

- Certeza? é...é...é que só pode ser mentira! O Dumbledore não poderia colocar um ex-devorador da Morte nessa disciplina! Não podia!! – Exclamou Harry irritado.

- E porque não? – Disse por fim Meredith calmamente.

- E porque não? D.C.M.N é a disciplina que nos ensina a defendermo-nos em termos práticos! Se for dada por um ex-devorador da morte, consegues imaginar o que pode acontecer? – Disse Harry levantando um pouco o seu tom de voz. Meredith limitou-se a olha-lo de frente, odiava quando as pessoas se exaltavam de mais e levantavam o timbre da voz. – Uma formação catastrófica!!!

- Porquê que não das, uma segunda oportunidade ao professor Snape?

- Tu és uma Slytherin não compreendes! – Ripostou Harry, Meredith respirou fundo e levantou-se, pegou na sua mala dizendo:

- Eu dei-te uma segunda oportunidade ao deixar-te ficar aqui, tal como a Granger e ao Weasley...e no entanto eu sou uma Slytherin – Meredith passou entre as pernas dos três e saio do vagão.

- Parece que ela tem razão Harry – disse Hermione com um ar sério. Harry revirou os olhos e levantou-se sentando-se junto a janela.

Meredith caminhava resmungando para si mesma, porque tinha que ela sair do seu vagão? Eles é que tinham entrado!!!! Pensava a jovem em quanto batia com o pé fortemente em quanto andava.

- Hey! Minúscula! - Chamou Derek por Meredith, a mais nova dos Scavo voltou-se para trás, gritando:

- VOLTAS-ME A CHAMAR ISSO EU ASSO-TE VIVO!!! - Derek sorriu sarcasticamente e cruzando os braços disse:

- Ooh não te dês ao trabalho, minorca! Era muita chama para ti! - Meredith parecia que ia rebentar, voltou a bater o pé, voltou as costas ao irmão e começou a andar.

- Ela hoje está um pouco histérica não achas? - Perguntou Draco aparecendo por de trás de Derek.

- Eu também achei isso... São as hormonas! - Draco encolheu os ombros e abriu a porta do vagão a seu lado acabando por entrar.

Já em Hogwarts, depois do habitual discurso de boas vindas e das coisas que os alunos não deveriam fazer nesse ano, Dumbledore deixou os alunos comerem descansados, na mesa da equipa do leão, os Gryffindor's Harry remexia e mexia com o garfo o seu jantar, Ron observava-o um pouco irritado.

- Se não vais comer ao menos para de me pores tonto!! - Resmungou o ruivo.

- Ok, desculpa! - Disse Harry parando de mexer o comer.

- Passa-se alguma coisa Harry? - Perguntou Hilary Bailey, uma colega do trio.

- Oh, nada demais Hil! O Harry só está assim porque eu disse-lhe e o Dumbledore confirmou, que o Snape vai ser o nosso professor de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra – disse Hermione ao pousar o seu copo.

- E? A mal nisso? Ele é um seguidor de Voldmort! - Disse Harry baixinho.

- Ex-seguidor! - Corrigiu Hermione.

- Agora deste para defende-lo foi? - Perguntou Harry irritado.

- Não! Só acho que deves ser um pouco mais compreensível e respeitar as escolhas do Dumbledore – Harry revirou os olhos, na mesa a sua frente Meredith olhava para ele um pouco chateada, ainda com o acontecido. Não que lhe ligasse muita importância, mas não gostará da atitude do Potter.

- Estás a olhara para a onde Merie? – Perguntou Draco como se estive-se a escorregar para cima dela. Meredith olhou para ele por segundos e depois voltou a olhar para o seu prato dizendo:

- Afasta esse teu cabelo loiro de mim, Malfoy... não estou com paciência... – Resmungou.

- Mas Merie... eu gosto tanto, mas tanto de ti – disse Draco com um ar choroso. Fazendo Crabble e Goley rirem, Meredith revirou os olhos e tentou não ligar, o que era impossível, Draco insistia em chamar a sua atenção. – Merie, Merie, Merieeee!

- És o Slytherin mais idiota que eu conheço! Vê se vais brincar com a Pansy e me deixas em paz! – Disse Meredith levantando-se – e é Scavo para ti, tens que ter um escalão bastante elevado na minha consideração para me poderes tratar por Merie! – Meredith arrastou a cadeira e saiu do salão, sabia que a maior parte da sua mesa tinha os olhos posto em cima dela, mas não se importava, ela só queria sair dali.

- A tua irmã hoje está possessa! – Disse Draco a Derek que era o único na mesa dos Slytherins que comia calmamente.

- Está naqueles dias... – disse com a boca cheia, Draco olhou para ele um pouco enojado, coçou com a mão direita o pescoço dizendo:

- Eu acho que ela precisa de um namorado! – Derek levantou os olhos e começou a endireitar-se encarando Draco. – Não quer dizer que tenha que ser eu...

- ninguém... mesmo ninguém toca na minha irmã... Nem mesmo tu, Malfoy... – Disse Derek pousando o garfo.

- ok... hoje os Irmãos Scavos estão naqueles dias...vá-se lá compreender esta família! – Disse Draco encolhendo os ombros.

- É um mal que nós temos... Somos muito explosivos... – Confessou Derek ao voltar a comer, Draco observou o Scavo mais velho por momentos e sorriu sarcasticamente com o seu pensamento. " _E um pouco trogloditas...a meu ver..."._

A hora de jantar tinha passado, os alunos voltavam aos poucos para os seus dormitórios, Meredith era uma das poucas alunas ou possivelmente a única aluna que estava no jardim, no outro lado da margem do lago do jardim, por cima de uma arvore Meredith observava o céu estrelado, era noite de lua nova, por isso só as estrelas iluminavam aquela noite. A jovem ouviu um barulho vindo do chão inclinou-se um pouco para ver quem era e viu Harry, encostou-se de imediato para trás e ficou quieta, talvez ele não subisse, pensou Meredith

- ah...pensava que estava vazio... – Disse Harry ao subir a arvore e encontrando Meredith encolhida no topo desta.

- é... parece que não sou a única a saber que esta arvore tem um sitiuzinho confortável para se sentar. – Disse Meredith envergonhada. Harry sentou-se ao lado da Scavo e encostou-se para trás observando as estrelas, tal como ela.

- São tão bonitas não são? – Perguntou Harry sem tirar os olhos do céu, Meredith olhou para ele pelo canto do olho dizendo um simples "sim" – eu não conheci os meus pais... Mas sempre que olho para as estrelas é como se eles estivessem aqui... – disse num tom nostálgico.

- A minha mãe também morreu... Ao proteger-me... – disse Meredith quase como um suspiro, Harry olhou para ela, sorrindo levemente. – Eu tinha quatro anos... E do nada estava rodeada de chamas, eu chamava por ela, pela minha mãe e parecia que as chamas aumentavam ainda mais, foi então que me lembro vagamente de um vulto a abraçar-me de uma maneira tão calorosa... – As lagrimas começaram a cair dos pequenos olhos bordou de Meredith, Harry aproximou-se mais dela e abraçou-a, sorrindo por a ouvir resmungar, "mas porquê que eu estou-te a contar isto?".

- Essas coisas são para se dizer... – Meredith olhou para ele, limpando os olhos

- não... Quando o nosso ouvinte é um Gryffindor, estas coisas não são para se dizer...

- Esse preconceito entre Slytherins e Gryffindors é tão idiota! – Disse Harry voltando a encostar-se.

- Tem uma certa lógica... Salazar Slytherin e Godrick Gryffindor odiavam-se, ou melhor tinham uma perspectiva de vida bastante diferente um do outro! – Disse Meredith séria, Harry olhou atentamente para a jovem, fazia lembrar a Hermione o primeiro ano, quando andava fixada com "_Hogwarts: Uma História" _

- E foste buscar isso tudo a onde?

- Aos livros... E é uma teoria que vem de mim mesma também! – Disse Meredith sorrindo, os dois se olharam e continuaram a observar as estrelas ate que o cansaço caiu sobre ambos. Meredith caiu lentamente sobre o ombro de Potter, em quanto este encostava a sua cabeça na dela...

**Continua...**


	3. Um Pouco suspeito não?

Capitulo III

Um Pouco suspeito, Não?

O sol amanheceu nos céus claros do outono, era de estranhar ver o céu sem uma única nuvem pela manhã fresquinha. No topo da arvore, Meredith remexia-se lentamente, com muito sono e incomodada pelos raios de sol que a encadeavam, piscou os olhos lentamente e respirou fundo ficando quieta para não acordar Harry, eles tinham adormecido ali, pensava a jovem,espreguiçou-se com um sorriso fora do normal.

- Bom-dia... – murmurou Harry ao abrir os olhos.

- Bom-dia Potter! – disse Meredith bem disposta.

- como consegues ficar bem disposta depois de teres dormido encavalitada? – perguntou Harry esfregando os olhos.

- adoro ouvir este barulho matinal, a natureza alegra-me! – disse Meredith corando levemente – e tu ressonas! – disse entre risos, fazendo agora Harry corar.

- bom! Já podemos ser um casal prefeito, dormimos no meio de uma arvore e tu sabes o meu segredo mais bem guardado! – Meredith riu-se.

- é... Salazar e Godrick é que não devem estar mesmo a gostar nada disso! – disse entre risos.

- deixa-os estar! Tenho a certeza que eles se gostavam, como duas irmãs!! – disse Harry ao começar a descer. O Potter ajudou Meredith a descer da arvore calmamente.

- o meu deus... – murmurou Meredith

- o que se passa? – perguntou Harry ao vê-la tão pálida.

- a primeira hora já começou...- Meredith pegou na mão de Harry e começou a correr – vem comigo buscar as coisas as minhas coisas para a aulas que eu depois vou contigo – disse Meredith em quanto corria.

- Ok... mas qual é a primeira hora hoje?

- Defesa Contra Magia Negra – Harry engoliu em seco, era a primeira vez que estava em Hogwarts e que ia chegar bastante atrasado a sua aula favorita. Meredith passou pelo arco de mármore na entrada para a sala comunal dos Slytherins e subiu rapidamente ate ao seu quarto, Harry ficou em pé na entrada observando a sala comunal, era muito verde e mesmo com a lareira acesa era fria, pensava Harry. Meredith não demorou muito a descer.

- porquê que me estas a pegar na mão outra vez? – perguntou Harry em quanto era puxado pela jovem.

- Oh desculpa! Podemos ir a andar se quiseres! – gozou Meredith, Harry revirou os olhos e agarrando-a pela mão, firme, voltou a correr.

- isto é que é puxar! Mãozinhas de lã! – disse Harry provocando a Slytherin.

- sabes... eu era capaz de te arranhar com estas patinhas de lã! – disse Meredith sorrindo sarcasticamente, tal como Harry. Subiram e desceram escadas ate chegar a sala comunal dos Gryffindor. – possa... nunca pensei que a vossa sala fosse tão longe da nossa – disse Meredith tentando recuperar o folgo.

- eu volto já! – Harry entrou na sala comunal depois de dizer a senha, deixando Meredith sozinha por um bom bocado, a ruiva olhava o relógio nervosa, a primeira hora já tinha acabado se Harry demorasse mais tempo Snape não os ia deixar assistir a segunda hora.

- é estranho ver uma Slytherin por aqui – disse a Dama Gorda, Meredith olhou para ela e sorriu.

- Oh! Imagino porquê! Com tantas escadas! – disse Meredith, a Dama Gorda gargalhou.

- peço desculpa, Madame mas temos que ir – disse Harry ao passar pelo retracto.

- Oh... já vão? Então adeus! – disse melancólica

- ela ficou triste... – disse Meredith ao descer as escadas rapidamente.

- ela faz-se de vitima e obriga-nos a ouvir uma musica estranhíssima que ela escreveu – confessou Harry – e não te rias... não tem piada. – Meredith e Harry pararam de conversar e voltaram a correr, não demoraram muito ate chegarem a sala de Defesa, Meredith parou na porta antes de abrir dizendo:

- eu vou primeiro... ok?

- ok...força patinhas de lã! – Meredith semicerrou os olhos e abriu a porta lentamente.

- Senhorita Scavo! Que bom juntar-se a nós! – disse Snape ironicamente – Mr. Potter... – cuspiu ao ver Harry atrás de Meredith, todos os alunos presentes na aula viraram as cabeças para os dois, cochichando entre si. – silêncio! Quero desde já dizer que.. estou desiludido consigo, Senhorita! – disse Snape ao afastar a capa negra. – poderia escolher outro parceiro para chegar tarde...

- desculpe, Professor não volta a acontecer... – disse Meredith num murmúrio, Snape olhou para os dois sem emoção e virando as costas à turma disse:

- sentem-se os dois na mesa que está livre! E no fim desta tarde quero vos aqui para uma detenção! – Meredith e Harry entre olharam-se e caminharam ate a única mesa que estava vaga do lado dos Gryffindor. A aula acabará tempo depois, os alunos iam saindo a medida que arrumavam as suas coisas Meredith levantou-se pegando na mala e sorriu para Harry.

- vê-mo-nos então na detenção! – disse Harry sorrindo, Meredith afastou a franja dos olhos dizendo:

- não que goste muito de detenções, mas ate lá então! - Meredith afastou-se da mesa e saiu da sala deixando Harry sozinho.

- onde é que dormis-te minha menina! Tenho perguntas e quero respostas! – disse uma rapariga de cabelos loiros e olhos bem azuis, quando Meredith saiu da sala de Defesa.

- Eva! Eu dormi na...eu adormeci no velho carvalho desculpa... – desculpou se Meredith, Eva olhou para ela desconfiada, afastou uma madeixa do seu longo cabelo loiro dizendo:

- sabes... é muito suspeito teres chegado atrasada com o Potter, não achas? – Meredith sorriu sem jeito para a amiga.

- Ola pequenas! – disse Derek ao aproximar-se das duas.

- Bom-dia maninho! – disse Meredith sorrindo.

- A MEREDITH CHEGOU TARDE COM O POTTER! – disse Eva num tom levemente alto.

- O Quê?! – perguntou Derek surpreso. O Scavo viu Harry a sair da sala com Ron e Hermione, fez sinal para as duas esperarem e caminhou pesado ate Harry. – Potter! – chamou ele, Harry olhou para trás confuso.

- sim?

- Der! Ele chegou atrasado comigo porque quando eu vinha a correr para a aula ele...ele... ele esbarrou contra mim ou o contrario! – disse Meredith ao agarrar o braço do irmão. Derek olhou sério para a irmã dizendo:

- é verdade? – perguntou a Harry

- sim, é! – disse Harry acenando com a cabeça energicamente.

- Scavo, mas que raio tu queres? – perguntou Ron irritado.

- não te metas doninha! Este assunto é comigo e com o Potter. – resmungou Derek.

- poderia ser, se lhe dissesses o quê que estas para ai a resmungar, certo? – Derek ficou quieto a olhar para Hermione, respirou fundo, rodou nos calcanhares e saiu dali sem dizer mais nada, os cinco ficaram parvos ao ver Derek a afastar-se.

- ok... é de vez! Ele bateu com a cabeça – disse Meredith.

- o teu irmão é doido, _Scavy_! – disse Harry, Meredith olhou para ele sem emoção dizendo:

- esquecendo esse diminutivo idiota... desculpa a atitude do meu irmão, alguém se lembrou de lhe gritar aos ouvidos que eu tinha chegado atrasada contigo – disse olhando chateada para Eva que sorria como se nada fosse.

- ele tinha que saber! Chegas-te atrasada a aula e com o Potter, muito suspeito, não? – disse Eva.

- é Almond tens uma certa razão – disse Hermione esfregando o queixo, tanto Harry com Meredith reviraram os olhos.

- vamos embora? Esta conversa é idiota! – resmungou Ron.

- eu concordo com o Weasley! Vamos Eva – disse Meredith agarrando na mão da amiga e puxando-a para longe deles.

- ADEUS SCAVYYYYY!! – gritou Harry ao ver Meredith a ir-se embora, a jovem parou e gritou:

- ADEUS POTTY-PUUUUU!!

- Potty-Pu? Mas que raio...? – comentou Eva ao olhar para a amiga que acenava o braço e sorria como uma tola.

* * *

As aulas da parte da manhã tinham terminado, depois de almoço, qualquer turma do sexto ano de Hogwarts tinha um apetitoso furo de duas horas, ao que Ron dava o nome de "_hora da sesta" _

- tu não vais dormir aqui pois não? – perguntava Harry em quanto via o amigo Weasley a esticar-se em cima de umas folhas caídas, por debaixo do velho carvalho junto ao lago.

- podes apostar que vou! Não há nada que me tire daqui...

- RON WEASLEY! – bradou Hermione ao aproximar-se dos dois, o ruivo olhou para cima e suspirou dizendo:

- só mesmo tu me tiras daqui _bomboca _– Hermione sentiu as orelhas vermelhas e ficou ainda mais enraivecida ao ouvir Harry a rir a gargalhada, a Granger fuzilou-o com o olhar dizendo:

- tens sérios problemas, e nem os teus apelidos idiotas te safam desta! Diz-me... quem são os perfeitos dos Gryffindor? – perguntou Hermione ao por as mãos na cintura e batendo com o pé firmemente.

- eu e tu...? porquê? – disse o ruivo sem se mover do sitio confortável onde estava.

- então, diz-me... quem é que vai fazer a ronda a esta hora...

- Ora Bolas, Hermione! Deixa-me descansar um pouco! – resmungou Ron virando-se para o lago.

- HARRY PARA DE RIR!! – gritou Hermione furiosa, o Potter olhou para ela, inocente. – ok estás a espera que eu vá fazer a ronda sozinha é?

- sim... – disse sentindo que algum objecto o ia atacar, Hermione respirou bem fundo para não colapsar

- porque estas cansado?

- sim... - voltou a arriscar

- provavelmente nasceste já cansado! – disse Hermione virando-se de costas – deixa-la eu vou! Sozinha...sem nenhum chato a massacrar-me a cabeça! – Ron suspirou e levantou-se lentamente dizendo:

- ok... eu vou contigo...

- parece que estou a assistir aquelas discussões idiotas dos namorados – disse Harry manifestando a sua presença, tanto Hermione como Ron o fuzilavam com o olhar. – ok... estava a gozar.

- Ola! – disse Eva ao aproximar-se do trio.

- Ola... estás perdida Almond? – perguntou ao ver a loira.

- nem por sombras... mas vi-vos aqui a conversar e provavelmente a discutir, porque ouvi a Granger a gritar e pensei, "_Pobre Meredith" _- o trio olhou para ela um pouco com cara de parvos e um misto de confusão, a loira sorriu e apontou com o indicador direito para o velho carvalho, ambos olharam para cima e viram Meredith que sorria sem jeito. Harry soltou uma gargalhada em quanto Ron e Hermione fechavam a cara de tanta vergonha.

- podias ter avisado que estavas aqui... não? – disse Ron ao ver a ruiva a descer da arvore.

- e perder uma discussão tão interessante? – disse Meredith sorrindo.

- fiz figura de parva – disse Hermione num suspiro, Eva deu-lhe uma pancadinha nas costas dizendo:

- todos nós passas-mos por isso! Por exemplo eu tive que vir vos informar que a Meredith estava a ouvir tudo! É extremamente embaraçoso para quem comunica isso! – disse Eva seriamente.

- Oh cala-te! Ate gostas-te! – disse Meredith revirando os olhos – adoras ver os outros envergonhados!

- tens uma certa razão! Bom vamos indo? – perguntou a Meredith. A Scavo junior olhou sorrateiramente para a Harry dizendo:

- e vamos fazer o quê?

- podiam-me fazer companhia! Sou um Gryffindor simpático! – disse Harry ao sentar-se junto do carvalho.

- não... – disse Eva cruzando os braços.

- eu cá fico! Podes fazer companhia ai ao casal! – disse Meredith deitando a língua de fora para Eva.

- nós não somos um casal!! – disse Hermione batendo o pé.

- _Bomboca_, admite... vá lá! – disse Ron tentando abraçar Hermione, a Granger olhou para ele e pisando-lhe o pé disse:

- eu vou fazer a ronda sozinha! Se me dão licença!! – e afastou-se deixando os 4 sozinhos, Meredith sentou-se ao lado de Harry e sorriu tímida.

- parece que a chateamos .. – disse Meredith.

- ela fica sempre assim quando o Ron lhe chama apelidos carinhosos – comentou Harry espreguiçando-se.

- ela fica sempre assim quando eu abro a boca! – disse Ron sentando-se ao lado de Meredith, a Scavo riu divertida.

- Merie! Só para tua informação...

- sim estou entre Gryffindors! - disse Meredith cortando a frase de Eva.

- também te podes sentar, Almond!! – disse Ron batendo com a palma da mão na relva, em gesto para a jovem se sentar a seu lado, a loira arqueou a fina sobrancelha dizendo:

- sou alérgica...

- a relva? – perguntou Ron com um sorriso matreiro.

- não...a ti meu querido! – disse Eva com um ar superior, tipicamente Slytherin. Ron soltou uma gargalhada bastante sonora, a loira acabou por se sentar mas em frente Meredith, apesar de não ser normal, estava a ser agradável a conversa com Harry e Ron. Pelo menos para as duas raparigas. Não muito longe deles, na entrada que ligava o jardim com um dos corredores de Hogwarts, Derek quase que arrancava os seus cabelos negros, porque raio a sua irmã mais nova estava a falar com aquele Potter?, pensava ele.

- importas-te de deixar a cabeça em paz? – disse Draco ao aproximar-se dele.

- Ya Derek, o cabelo não tem culpa – disse um segundo rapaz, Steven Lancaster, era do mesmo ano que o Scavo sénior, 7º ano.

- porque raio ela está ali? – resmungou Derek.

- és um pouco possessivo com a tua irmã, não és? – perguntou Steven, com um ar maroto.

- não... – disse Derek amuado – sou protector! – tanto Draco e Steven olharam para ele tentando não rir.

- tu és bastante idiota! Vamos lá, Derek ou chegamos tarde a aula! – disse Steven dando um toque no ombro do amigo, o rapaz seguiu contra sua vontade, deixando para trás o pensamento da sua irmã caçula estar a falar com Gryffindors e principalmente estar ao lado de Harry...

CONTINUA...


End file.
